super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
EQG Pinkie Pie
On-Screen Appearance Incoming! Streamers will fall to the stage and Pinkie will drop off with them. Special Attacks Neutral B - Sugar Bomb Pinkie will pour some sprinkles into her hand and throw them forward. The sprinkles will stay on the ground for 5 seconds before exploding. You can throw them on an opponent and it will act like the gooey bomb. You can troll airborne opponents too. Side B - Bedroom Eyes Pinkie will show off her bedroom eyes. It's like a mix of Frisk's No Mercy Side B and Panty's Random Pole, Because This will trigger horniness on a male opponent. The downside is this only works if Opponents are near/up close to Pinkie. The eyes last for 10 seconds. The opponent gets horny when Pinkie is in the bedroom eyes state and the opponent walks close to her Up B - Magical Levitation Pinkie will levitate with pink aura surrounding her. She'll go upwards for 10 seconds or stop if you press B. Opponents get shock damage from Pinkie's aura like Tito Dick's bling Down B - Drums Pinkie will start banging on the drums. A typical close combo attack. If an opponent hits the drums, They will break and Pinkie can use the drums as heavy throwing items. Final Smash - Double Party Cannon Similar to Movie Pinkie Pie's Final Smash, EQG Pinkie Pie will get out two party cannons and will fire them rapidly if you press B rapidly. After a while, Pinkie will release one big party canon blast that can OHKO an opponent KOSFX KOSFX1: Hey! KOSFX2: WHAT?! Star KOSFX: I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT! Screen KOSFX: EEH! Taunts Up: (Squees with a big smile) Sd: (Rides on a rocking horse) Dn: I got it! Coffee and Redbull! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Hair messy and panting) Victory 2: (Jumping up and down happily) Woo-Hoo! Victory 3: (Leaning and gives a wink) Victory 4: (With EQG Fluttershy) Victory 6: (With EQG Rarity) Lose/Clap: (Shocked) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punching with oven mitts *Dash Attack - Runs while holding a bush around her and her feet resembling wheels like Sonic the Hedgehog *Forward tilt - Butt Bump *Up tilt - Happy Jump *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Fire Breath *Up Smash - Excited Jump *Down Smash - Glitter Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Confetti Pop *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with both hands *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards with confetti *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Horseshoe Victory Music EQG Theme Kirby Hat EQG Pinkie's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pie and Cake Pawlette Swaps *Default *EQG Fluttershy colors *Boutique colors *Sweetie Belle colors *Cheese Sandwich colors *Surprise colors *Hula Pinkie *EQG Series outfit *Beach Pinkie *Bubble Berry alt Trivia *Insert One Video Her Moveset is in OJ's Moveset video Category:Playable Characters Category:Personal Picks Category:Equestria Category:Equestria Girls Category:Cute Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Bonus Characters Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:YouTube Poops Category:Video Movesets Category:Characters with an opposite gender alt